


The Biker and the Hippy

by BeautyInThePain



Category: JP Rook Cappelletty, Mod Sun - Fandom
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Light Smut, M/M, Mention of alcohol, closeted queer relationship, drunk kells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInThePain/pseuds/BeautyInThePain
Relationships: mod sun | Rook Cappelletty
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Mod was packing up his dressing room after the concert and heard the door swing open. "Yeah." He rolled his eyes as he was used to Kells barging in unannounced. "I guess the doors open" His back was to the door so he hadn't realized it was Rook and not Kells.

"For one, it isn't Kells." Rook spoke up, him and Mod have been fooling around with each other for a while now without the others knowing. "The guys went out already, they plan on getting drunk or some shit as usual" he let himself fall back onto the couch pulling his phone out. "Told 'em I had a headache so they'd leave it at that and not question me"  
"I'm kind of glad it isn't him." Mod tried to distance himself from Kells sometimes when he needed a few minutes to chill out. "There's times I can do without his intense energy." They were friends but Kells was the complete opposite from the more sober Mod. "There's soberish kells and then there's drunk intense Kells."

Rook knew what Mod meant by Kells being too much at times. He'd spent the better part of a decade around him. "He can be hard on the head for sure." Rook didn't mind breaking away from Kells from time to time anyway. "You do well to handle being around him on stage, I can understand the need to have at least a few hours without him." He was the type to keep to himself before concerts so the quiet wasn't something he disliked.

Mod looked up as he heard something fall off the coffee table. "What is it with you and stuff always falling?" He smiled as Rook came across one of the polaroids of them from the last show, Mod had stashed it in his song book. "It's the only thing Kells keeps his hands off of." Mod's song book was a safe spot to hide things he didn't want others seeing. "That and I wasn't about to put it where I usually would." It was common to find a Polaroid in the back of Mod's clear phone case.

"I don't have a shit clue" Rook smiled, taking a photo of it with his phone. "For a drummer, I'm clumsy as shit sometimes." He said once Mod sat down on the couch, Rook instinctively slipped an arm around the other. "I've got to string some of em up when we get back to LA." Rook was mostly the angstier one between him and Mod but he did enjoy a string of lights and polaroids.

Reading a text as Mod's phone went off, it was Kells letting him know they'd be out at least half the night. "They won't be back any time soon" He said as Rook ran a hand along Mod's arm. "We can do whatever." For them only still calling it a hook up they were becoming softer with one another. "Without having to worry about time." Mod nor Rook were as quick in getting it done when they could take it slow as they used to be.

He smiled fondly as it was equal between them. Rook essentially the bottom and didn't hate it. "I figured they'd make a night of it " he got up off the couch and slipped his shirt up. "Which is why I won't hesitate to do this." Rook liked having Mod watch him strip and would make a show of it.

Mod leaned back against the couch as Rook stood. "All the better for us." He pulled Rook into a kiss, half moaning as his lips tasted like the whiskey Rook had been drinking earlier. "I don't miss drinking but I do love the taste of it on your lips." Mod gripped Rooks ass once the boy's shirt was off.

Rook sighed into the kiss as Mods hand moved to his ass. "I could of drank any thing else but I love how it makes you." He straddled Mod's lap kissing him passionately as he slipped his arms around Mod's neck. "The way you kiss me changes." His hips arched as mod ran a hand along Rook's chest. "Almost like you savor it."

Mod loved how Rook fit to him when the boy was in his lap. "Whiskeys good, I know what it does." He deepened the kiss and sucked on Rook's lip. "There is no almost about it" Mod edged the answer with caution between kisses. "I like it lasting with you" the two of them sat there, silently agreeing to let it be just kissing tonight.  
○○○  
It was well after one in the morning when they'd both woke up, still curled up on the couch when they heard the guys down the hallway. "Shit" Rook grabbed his phone as it rung, answering in a hurry. "What the fuck do want Kells? Its..." he checked the time, slipping his shirt on and bringing the phone back to his ear. "...nearly two in the morning." He glanced at Mod looking for an answer.

"Where the fuck are you dude?" Kells opted to giving up looking for his buddie and went to crash on the bus. "Got back and couldn't find you.  
"  
Rook fell back into a cuddle, putting a finger to his lips. "Been hanging out with Mod, you don't have to worry about me." He played it off hoping he wouldn't be bombarded with questions. "I wasn't able to sleep so I came in and we've just been talking and shit." He lied and lifted the phone away, kissing Mod softly. "You sleep off the alcohol and we'll meet up in the morning."

Mod returned the kiss as Rook ignored Kells' rambling. He wasn't fond of the phone call waking him up this early and wanted to get back to sleep. It must have been obvious because Rook pulled him close.

"Yeah, we'll do pizza and beer tomorrow night" he rolled his eyes as Kells started on some shit about the chick he'd been with. "That's nice, I'm sure she'd love you telling the details." Rook often ended up hearing about his friends' hook ups. "You're way too open sometimes about that." He looked at Mod and rolled his eyes as if to say 'he won't shut up'  
Kells chuckled as Rook reprimanded him. "Then I'm tellin' ya over breakfast later." He hauled his shirt and jeans off getting into his bunk. "Say hi to Mod for me at least." He hung up and threw his phone under his pillow.

"Did he just say he'd tell you over breakfast?" Mod asked half asleep as Rook sat up lighting a blunt. "What's with him and that mouth of his" He got up long enough to find the blanket he had which ended up being the pink EST one Kells gave him for his birthday. "He's too fuckin' weird" Mod came back over, opting to use Rook's lap as a pillow.

"Mhmm" Rook cracked a smile, unsurprised that Mod was so graciously given a pink blanket. "Even hung over he won't forget he said that and will probably end up telling me anyway." He took a drag off the blunt and held it for a second before exhaling. "I'm sorry he woke you up though." Rook slung an arm over Mod and relaxed.

"Shut up, it matches the Mod Sun vibe." He said, putting a hand up and taking the blunt off Rook, taking a drag before handing it back. "You can be angsty and moody and I'll stick to my bright and happy colours." Mod covered up with the blanket and shut his eyes as they talked. "I was sleeping good too," he said as Rook laced their fingers together.

He smiled as Mod was cute when he was tired. "And to think I'm more hippy than my image suggests'' Rook laced his fingers in Mods, bringing a foot up on the coffee table. "I like it, pink isn't my colour but I don't hate it." Finishing off the blunt, he set it in the ashtray and shifted slightly as bored to disturb Mod and leaned his head back.


	2. Hiding Out From Kells

Taking the key out of his bike, Rook slipped it in the pocket of his jacket, knocking the kickstand down before he ran up the steps to Mods house letting himself in. “If Kells calls you have no clue where the hell I am.” Rook desperately needed a break from Kells and the barrage of questions about the Mod Sun logo that Mod has penned on him the day before. “He’s like a bloodhound, can’t leave well enough alone.” He said as Mod looked up, paint brush between his teeth. “I can only handle so much of him pestering me before needing a break.” 

“He already called asking me about it.” Mod said taking the paint brush out of his mouth setting it aside. “Told him I was bored so I took to drawing on you because it was convenient at the time.” Leaving the painting he was working on to dry, he slipped his shirt off as he was covered in paint. “Not totally sure he bought it but it’ll hold him over until we end up having to tell him.” Mod took hold of Rook’s hand leading him outside. “I’ve been all morning trying to fix that piece as it is and I don’t feel like having to do it again.” He didn’t entirely trust it wouldn’t end up getting stepped on again and was trying to avoid it. “Don’t really want anyone near it.” 

“He suspects there’s something going on anyway” He knelt down as Mods dog Chuko looked up hearing Rook’s voice. “Kells kind of noticed your hoodie in my room.” Rook said before sidestepping Chuko to get to the chair. “There’s not too many ways to explain myself out of that one.” Putting his phone down he winked as Mod sat on the grass. “To be fair it’s comfortable.” Rook relaxed for the first time today and smiled as Mod laid back. 

Dropping a second call from Kell’s, Mod texted him ‘Painting, can’t talk right now, will call later.’ Mod threw a look upwards to Rook confirming his earlier comment. “You aren’t great at explaining shit as it is.” He said as Rook brushed his thumb across Mods cheek bone. “I know it’s comfortable, it’s mine and I was looking for it this morning.” Mod didn’t mind Rook having it; he just liked to know where he’d left stuff. “Keep it if you want, i’ve got plenty of them around here.” He nuzzled Chuko as the dog hung around them. “Also, did you miss a call from your dad this morning?” Pops had called as he knew Mod and Rook were dating, it was often Mod would get a call from him if he couldn’t get hold of Rook. 

“I’m really not” Rook shrugged, drumming his fingers on the arms of the chair. “It adds a little color to my otherwise angsty wardrobe, as you call it.” He brushed a drop of paint off Mods cheek, letting it dry on his finger. “Probably, I’d slept in and hadn’t checked my phone till I got here.” He flicked his hair out of his eyes, he needed to get it trimmed but hadn’t taken the time to get it done. “Why, he called you or something?” Rook was happy his father, Johnny, and Mod were close, it gave Mod someone of a father figure to talk to when he needed it. “You’re typically his go to if I don’t answer, he figures you probably know how I am.” 

“You wear a lot of dark colors, the pop of something bright won’t hurt you any.” Mod rolled his eyes playfully, he half expected Rook slept in, the boy liked his sleep. “Of course he knows i’d have an idea.” They had told Rook’s father early on when they started dating. “He’s your father, that's what fathers are supposed to do, check in with their kids once in a while.” Mod was a little sour as his relationship with his father was null, it didn't change that regardless, his fathers death last year affected him. “Be glad he checks in once in a while, *amore mio” He often took solace in his close connection to Rook’s father because of it.

Setting a hand on Mods shoulder, Rook leaned down kissing his cheek. “Luckily I’ve got you to force me into some color.” He cracked a cheeky smile, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Pops cares about you just as much as he does about Kells and I.” It was known that Johnny thought all of them as his kids in a way. “He’s there for the two of you more right now because he knows you both need that with last year.” Rook had been there periodically for both Mod and Kells, he knew they both had complicated relationships when it came to their fathers. “Whether we last or not, he’s still going to be there checking up on you.” He valued having his father present as he’d seen a time it wasn’t there. “You’ve dipped into learning Italian have you?” Rook smiled at Mod's use of the endearment. 

“You look good in color” Mod returned the kiss, running a hand into Rook’s hair. “You’ve got that salmon color shirt and the red leather jacket.” He had a weakness for Rook in the jacket in question. “Especially in red, but that’s another topic all together.” setting a hand on Rook’s arm, leaning into his touch. “I know he does, he makes sure I know that everytime he calls.” Mod smiled, slinging an arm over Rook’s knee. “I might have picked up a few things along the way.” He’d been taking the time to tech himself a little here and there. “Gives me something to do when I want to ignore everyone.” 

○○○   
Mod checked his phone, he was in the middle of cooking dinner when Kells called. “Yeah?” He put the call on speaker and bit his lip as Rook slipped an arm around his waist. “What do you need Kells, this is the third time you’ve called me today.” Mod wasn’t normally the one to snap at Kells but it started to feel like kells was trying to get him to slip up and say something about Rook. 

“I’ve got this idea that could use your cinematic touch.” Kells often went to Mod first when he wanted to take an idea and turn it into art. “You’re better at turning an idea into a reality.” He leaned back in the chair he was in, running a hand through his hair. 

Rook suppressed a chuckle as it was clear Mod was growing frustrated with Kells for once. He took over for Mod in the kitchen, smiling as shook his head. Looking for a jar of sauce, he couldn’t think of a way not to look like a fool by acting it out. “And the sauce is where…” He didn’t care at this point if Kells heard him or not. 

“I’ll be over in the morning and you can explain it then.” The least Mod could do was hear the guy out and see what he had in mind. “I’d be there tonight but I’m a bit busy.” He shut his eyes for a moment, only half listening as Kells talked. “I’ll help but you’ll have to explain it better tomorrow.” Mod set his phone down directing Rook to what he’d been looking for. “You’ve got good ideas, you just over explain sometimes and just make it more confusing.”

Kells spun in the chair as he talked about the idea. “No problem Mod, tomorrow’s fine” he rolled his head as his neck was stiff. “It’s easier to explain in person anyw-” Kells stopped the chair and sat up as he heard Rook in the background of the call. “I-” Raising an eyebrow, he put the pieces together “Is that Rookie?” He knew Rook’s voice anywhere and now had a number of questions.

Mod dropped his head and facepalmed as Kells asked him the fated question. “I...Yeah it is.” He gave Rook the ‘we’re busted now’ look and leaned his head back against the cupboard above him. “He’s been here most of the day now, why?” Mod rolled his eyes as Rook grinned, kissing him softly. “He’s sort of been hiding out where he knew you wouldn’t come to if you were looking for him.” 

“Been hiding out from you Kells” Rook opened the jar and found a pan that would work to heat up the sauce in. “He of course wasn’t supposed to tell you but you figured that out on your own.” Rook smiled looking for a spoon. “Guess it's time to tell you the truth” He looked at Mod nodding, they’d talked earlier about telling Kells, deciding they might as well do it now instead of trying to lie about it any longer. “Uhh, Kells, Derek and I have been dating for a while now.” He stirred the sauce, biting his lip as he imagined how Kells would react. 

“Yeah...I know” Kells grinned, he’d been waiting to hear them say it. “You two didn’t exactly hide it that great.” He picked up on a lot of what was going on between Mod and Rook from the tour on. “I figured that shit out a while ago, and I know you two had something going on during the tour” Kells wasn’t an idiot and he knew how people tended to act around one another when they were hiding something. “You two are cute as fuck, I’m not mad about what you two get up to.” 

Mod looked up at the same time Rook did when they heard Kells say he knew. “That something during the tour was mostly just us hooking up” He shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was, but he did start to realize all the tiny mistakes they made along the way. “We didn’t really start dating till we got back to LA.” Mod shifted wondering if Kells was going to stop talking anytime soon.

Kells smiled, shaking his head. “I figured Rook had someone special because he was saying less and less as far as details went.” He set his phone aside, re tying his docs. “If either of you hurt the other, there’ll be hell to pay.” Kells cared about both of them as their friend and saw Rook as his little brother. “You two best be good to each other.”

Rook smiled as Kells finally stopped talking long enough for him to think. “Hey, Kells, we’re gonna have to let you go.” He just finished cooking dinner and wanted to eat it while it was still hot. “We were in the middle of cooking dinner when you called” 

Mod ended the call and set his phone on the island. “Kind of wondered if he was ever going to shut up.” Kells could talk himself in circles if Mod let him and it could end up in the same story being told at least twice. “I figured a while ago that he’d figured it out but knew he’d milk it until we told him.”


End file.
